Mothra/2030
(Reiwa) |species = Giant divine moth |nicknames = Queen of the Monsters Giant Moth Monster Guardian of Air |height = |length = 72 meters |weight = 40,000 metric tons |forms = Larval Stage, Imago Stage |controlled = None |relationships = Godzilla (ally and symbiont) Battra (counterpart) |allies = Elias Godzilla Christine Gonzales Evangeline Santos Lynette Bautista |enemies = King Ghidorah Bagan Battra |created = Shinichiro Nakamura, Yoshie Hotta, Takehiko Fukanaga |portrayed = ? |firstappearance = Mothra: The Divine Moth |latestappearance = Godzilla, Gamera, and Ghidorah: The Final Battle |suits = ReiwaMosuLarva, ReiwaMosuImago |roar = }} Mothra (モスラ Mosura) is a giant divine moth kaiju that appeared in the 2030 Mothra film, Mothra: The Divine Moth. An ancient guardian of the Earth, Mothra defended the planet from the three-headed King Ghidorah, her counterpart Battra, and the evil legendary monster Bagan in ancient times. In 2009, Mothra's egg was discovered within an ancient temple in China's Yunnan Rainforest. She hatched in 2030 to rescue Mira in Japan, and cocooning herself on the Tokyo Tower. Mothra emerged in her imago form and traveled to Manila where she successfully recovered Mira and returned to Infant Island. Name The name "Mothra" is the suffixation of "-ra" (a common last syllable in kaiju names) to "moth." Since the Japanese language does not have dental fricatives, it is approximated "Mosura" in Japanese. "Mosura" means "giver of life" on a small island in Indonesia where she is revered as a goddess. Design This incarnation of Mothra is made to resemble the original 1961 Mothra, retaining its slimmer build and fluffy hair all over its body. This Mothra's hair is longer than that of most previous incarnations, and is mostly white and brown. Her wing design is reminiscent of the original Mothra, with a similar pattern and primarily orange, black and yellow coloration. This Mothra possesses long, hair-covered antennae and round, bright blue eyes. Compared to the original Mothra, this Mothra's legs are much longer and more detailed. Personality Mothra is a benevolent creature concerned with preserving the natural order of Earth. Mothra was worshiped as a benevolent goddess by ancient civilizations, even receiving a temple built for her in China, suggesting that she was able to coexist peacefully with humanity. Origins This Mothra is a descendant of the original Mothra that defended Earth from King Ghidorah, Battra, and Bagan in ancient times. Mothra normally lives on Infant Island peacefully with her twin priestesses, but travels to both Japan and the Philippines in 2030 to rescue Mira while causing destruction on Tokyo and Manila. History Reiwa Series Mothra: The Divine Moth To be added. Mothra vs. Bagan To be added. Battra's Counterattack To be added. Godzilla vs. Ghidorah To be added. Godzilla, Gamera, and Ghidorah: The Final Battle To be added. Abilites Flight In her imago stage, Mothra has massive wings which make her capable of flight. Hurricane Winds In her imago form, Mothra can produce powerful gusts of wind that can reach up to 500 meters per second, by flapping her wings. These winds caused shockwaves and were capable of causing major damage to cities, as well as knocking Bagan off his feet. Silk Attack Mothra's natural defensive ability is to spit silk at enemies. Unlike past incarnations of the character, she can use her silk attack even in her imago stage. Scales Mothra's weapon of last resort is to release a cloud of golden scales from her wings. These scales seem to impede and weaken Godzilla, as well as cause his atomic breath to explode back in his face. Using the scales causes Mothra to lose her ability to fly. Claws Mothra uses her mantis-like clawed forelimbs in physical combat, and is seen using them to strike Bagan and Battra. Stinger Mothra possesses a wasp-like stinger at the end of her abdomen that is powerful enough to punch a hole through Battra's chest. While not lethal, the venom from Mothra's stinger was sufficient to immobilize and incapacitate Battra for the remainder of her and Bagan's battle. Symbiosis Mothra possesses a symbiotic relationship with Godzilla, which manifests in several ways. For instance, the pattern on her wings is meant to mimic Godzilla's eyes. Mothra is able to communicate with Godzilla over long distances through sonar. Reproduction Mothra is said by the Elias to be immortal, and she lives on through her offspring. Since no mate is ever seen, Mothra can presumably reproduce asexually. Weaknesses Mothra is physically weaker than King Ghidorah, and is easily overpowered by him in physical combat. Filmography * Mothra: The Divine Moth (2030) * Mothra vs. Bagan (2032) * Battra's Counterattack (2034) * Godzilla vs. Ghidorah (2037) * Godzilla, Gamera, and Ghidorah: The Final Battle (2054) Roar Mothra 2003 Chirps Trivia * Mothra was the first Toho kaiju Godzilla faced that did not debut in the Godzilla series but was instead incorporated into and absorbed by it, becoming one of the series' recurring characters. ** Mothra is also the only Toho kaiju to receive films dedicated to herself and her kind (Rebirth of Mothra and its two sequels) after appearing in the Godzilla series. * Mothra has become one of Godzilla's most challenging opponents, having achieved the greatest success rate against him in battle. It should be mentioned that Mothra has never beaten Godzilla alone in her imago form. * Mothra was the first kaiju fought by Godzilla to be female, the first one to be an insect, and the first one capable of flight. She was also the second insect kaiju to appear in a Toho film, predated only by the Meganulon from Rodan. * Mothra is widely considered to be Toho's second most popular kaiju behind Godzilla, due to her numerous film appearances both in and outside of the Godzilla franchise. Toho has even given Mothra the title "Queen of the Monsters," a counterpart to Godzilla's "King of the Monsters". * Despite dying frequently in her film appearances, Mothra has only ever been killed by Godzilla and Desghidorah, though she did seemingly kill both herself and Gigan instantaneously in Godzilla: Final Wars. Category:Monsters (Meesmoth)